Bowls for use in feeding infants and toddlers (‘infants’) with foodstuffs (‘infant feeding bowls’) are well-known in the art. In a typical usage operation, the bowl container of the infant feeding bowl is charged with a foodstuff. The parent or carer then feeds the infant by abstracting portions of the foodstuff from the bowl container using an item of cutlery and directs those foodstuff portions to the mouth of the infant. As the infant gets older they may be allowed to hold and use the cutlery independently of the parent or carer.
In a common mode of usage the parent or carer (the ‘user’) will hold the bowl with one hand and use their other hand to transfer portions of foodstuff from the bowl to the mouth of an infant using a spoon or similar. This can be a messy operation as often the infant will resist feeding and may even make a grab for the bowl, which can thus potentially lead to spilling of the foodstuff contents thereof. Potential problems are exacerbated by the fact that the parent or carer may be holding the bowl with their less dominant hand or may switch hands during the feeding operation to better gain access to the infant with their hand that holds the spoon. It is therefore desirable that the bowl enables the user to securely hold it using one hand only. It is further desirable that such holding of the bowl is enabled regardless of whether the holding is in the parent or carer's dominant or less dominant hand. In other words, that ‘ambidextrous’ holding of the bowl is enabled. To address the above desiderata, Applicant has now devised an infant feeding bowl provided with a handle that specifically enables secure one-handed holding thereof by the user regardless of which hand is employed.
It is also common for infant feeding bowls to be provided with a sealing lid that is arranged for secure attachment to the rim of the bowl. The purpose of the sealing lid is to allow for a usage mode whereby the bowl is charged with a foodstuff and the lid secured thereto such that the now sealed-off contents may be carried around in the lidded bowl. Thus, commonly a foodstuff is prepared at home and stowed in the lidded bowl, which is carried round in a bag or pocket of the parent or carer for use in feeding the infant when away from the home. Conventionally, the sealing lid is arranged for snap-fit or push fit interaction with the rim of the bowl. Thus typically, the rim of the bowl is provided all around with a projecting snap-fit feature (e.g. an upstanding wall) or a recessing snap-fit feature (e.g. a groove). Applicant has realized that such snap-fit features present a food trap at the rim of the bowl, which can give rise to foodstuff wastage and makes for more difficult cleaning of the rim of the bowl. In solution to this problem, Applicant has now devised an infant feeding bowl that projects a rounded and smooth rim surface that is arranged for sealing interaction with an oppositely-rounded rim surface provided to the sealing lid.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an infant feeding bowl that is arranged for ease of holding by a user.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an infant feeding bowl with a sealing lid that minimizes any food traps.